wikiheartexelicafandomcom-20200214-history
Triggerheart Exelica (Character) (Official Images)
This page is for official images of the Triggerheart Unit TH60, for Fan Art, see Triggerheart Exelica (Character) (Fan Art). Official illustrations feature artwork drawn by Kazuhiko Kakoi, KOHA. and D1K, this gallery will also include in-game screenshots as well. Triggerheart Exelica (Arcade) Triggerheart Exelica - Exelica Wallpaper 01.PNG|Wallpaper from Warashi's Triggerheart Exelica official website. Triggerheart Exelica - Exelica Wallpaper 02.PNG|Wallpaper from Warashi's Triggerheart Exelica official website. Exelica.jpg|Exelica's portrait from Warashi's TH Website. World of Exelica - Exelica Control Art.jpg|Front and Back view of Exelica from Warashi's "World of Exelica" section of the official TH website. TH Exelica.jpg|Arcade Advertisement of Triggerheart Exelica. Triggerheart Exelica (Dreamcast) Triggerheart Exelica - Dreamcast Special Edition Key Visual.jpg|Exelica and Crueltear on the game's Key Visual TH Title Screen.png|Crueltear and Exelica on the Title Screen of the game (Dreamcast version) Exelica Random Image 01.png|''Triggerheart Exelica'' (Dreamcast) - Random Menu Illustration #1 Exelica Random Image 02.png|''Triggerheart Exelica'' (Dreamcast) - Random Menu Illustration #2 Exelica Random Image 03.png|''Triggerheart Exelica'' (Dreamcast) - Random Menu Illustration #3 Exelica Random Image 04.png|''Triggerheart Exelica'' (Dreamcast) - Random Menu Illustration #4 Exelica Random Image 05.png|''Triggerheart Exelica'' (Dreamcast) - Random Menu Illustration #5 Exelica Dies (Dreamcast Version).png|Exelica meets her demise during Crueltear's ending (Dreamcast version) TH Arcade Mode Exelica Ending.png|Exelica at the end of the game's staff roll (Dreamcast version). Triggerheart Exelica (XBOX Live Arcade) TH XBLA - Main Menu.jpg|Exelica in the Main Menu screen. The background was re-used in Triggerheart Exelica Enhanced while the "lines" on the sides were placed horizontally. TH XBLA - Exelica.png|Exelica's profile in the XBLA port of Triggerheart Exelica. TH XBLA and PS2 - Exelica Wallpaper.png|"Exelica" Wallpaper of the XBLA version, later reused in Triggerheart Exelica Enhanced. Triggerheart Exelica XBLA - Title Screen.jpg|Title Screen of Triggerheart Exelica for the XBOX 360 TH XBLA Player Select - Exelica.jpg|"Select Your Triggerheart" - XBLA version of Triggerheart Exelica. TH XBLA - Exelica In-Game.png|In-Game model of Exelica as seen in the XBLA version. Unknown Light.png|Exelica holding an Unknown Light which could be what's left of Crueltear (XBLA Version) Exelica Dies (XBLA Version).jpg|Exelica in her final moments in the XBLA port of Triggerheart Exelica. TH XBLA - Exelica Normal Ending.png|Exelica's Normal Ending in the XBLA version. TH XBLA and PS2 - Exelica Injured.png|"Aaaaah!" TH XBLA and PS2 - Exelica finds the first Core.png|"That's the core!" TH XBLA and PS2 - Exelica detects something.png|"This isn't the end! There's still something - !" TH XBLA and PS2 - Exelica facing Imitate.png|"Who are you...?" TH XBLA and PS2 - Exelica is happy to see Crueltear.png|"Sister!" / "Are you alright, Sister?" TH XBLA and PS2 - Exelica is surprised.png|"Wha-?!" TH XBLA and PS2 No Let her go.png|"No! Let her go!" TH XBLA and PS2 - Exelica Agonizing.png|"Goodbye, Sister. D'rfend!" TH XBLA and PS2 - Exelica ready to fight.png|"D'r...fend!" TH XBLA and PS2 - Haaaaa.png|"Haaaaa!!" TH XBLA and PS2 - Exelica True Ending.png|Illustration used in both Exelica and Crueltear endings, later re-used in the PS2 port. Triggerheart Exelica XBLA - Exelica Stage 1 Result.png|Stage 1 Clear artwork of Exelica from the XBLA port, it was later reused in Triggerheart Exelica Enhanced. Triggerheart Exelica XBLA - Exelica Stage 2 Result.png|Stage 2 Clear artwork of Exelica from the XBLA port, it was later reused in Triggerheart Exelica Enhanced. Triggerheart Exelica XBLA - Exelica Stage 3 Result.png|Stage 3 Clear artwork of Exelica from the XBLA port, it was later reused in Triggerheart Exelica Enhanced. Triggerheart Exelica XBLA - Exelica Stage 4 Result.png|Stage 4 Clear artwork of Exelica from the XBLA port, it was later reused in Triggerheart Exelica Enhanced. Triggerheart Exelica XBLA (XBOX One Re-release).jpg|Promotional Artwork for the XBOX One Re-release of the XBLA version via Backwards Compatible. Triggerheart Exelica Enhanced Triggerheart Exelica Enhanced Announcement.jpg|Crueltear, Exelica and Faintear depicted in an announcement for Triggerheart Exelica Enhanced. PS2 Enhanced Announcement.jpg|Release announcement of Triggerheart Exelica Enhanced. TH Enhanced - Chibi Exelica.jpg|Chibi TH60 TH Enhanced Anime Intro - Exelica.jpg|The many faces of Exelica for the anime opening sequence of Triggerheart Exelica Enhanced. Triggerheart Exelica Enhanced.jpg|Group image of Triggerheart Exelica Enhanced. TH Enhanced.jpg|Cover art for the Limited Edition Nendoroid "Exelica & Unit Set" Triggerheart Enhanced - Exelica Visual Key Illustration.jpg|Key Visual Artwork of Exelica for Triggerheart Exelica Enhanced. TH Enhanced - Exelica Profile.jpg|Exelica's profile from Alchemist's Triggerheart Exelica Enhanced website. TH Enhanced - Animate Phone Card.jpg|Crueltear and Exelica posing for the Animate-exclusive Phone Card TH Enhanced Amiami Phone Card.jpg|Both Triggerhearts posing again, this time for the Amiami exclusive Phone Card TH Enhanced - Gamers Phone Card.jpg TH Enhanced Opening - Withstanding an attack.png|Scene of the Anime Opening of Triggerheart Exelica Enhanced - Crueltear and Exelica Exelica & C'r na.png|Exelica and C'r_na in the anime opening of Triggerheart Exelica Enhanced. TH Enhanced Opening - Triggerhearts in flight.png|Scene of the Anime Opening of Triggerheart Exelica Enhanced. Group 32.png|Faintear, C'r_na, Exelica and Crueltear at the end of the anime opening of Triggerheart Exelica Enhanced. Triggerheart Exelica Enhanced - Title Screen.png|Title Screen of Triggerheart Exelica Enhanced. Suppression Bomb - Exelica.jpg|Exelica firing a Supression Bomb in Triggerheart Exelica Enhanced. Story Mode Prologue - Exelica heading to the light.jpg|Story Mode Prologue - Exelica heading to the Gate. Exelica Story Mode 01 - Engaging.jpg|Scene of Exelica's Story Mode Exelica Story Mode 02 - Exelica in trouble.jpg|Scene of Exelica's Story Mode Exelica Story Mode 03 - Exelica Awakes.jpg|Scene of Exelica's Story Mode Exelica Story Mode 04 - C'r na.jpg|Scene of Exelica's Story Mode - C'r_na appears Exelica Story Mode 05 - Living on Earth.jpg Exelica Story Mode 07 - Skiltall.jpg Exelica Story Mode 06 - Daddy's calling.jpg Exelica Story Mode 08 - Ver'mith Attack.jpg Exelica Story Mode 09 - Crueltear Arrives.jpg Exelica Story Mode 10 - Exelica's decision.jpg Exelica Story Mode 11 - Are you a Triggerheart.jpg Exelica Story Mode 12 - Stage 2 Prologue.jpg Exelica Story Mode - Exelica and Omelette.jpg Exelica Story Mode 14 - Stage 3 Prologue.jpg Exelica Story Mode 15 - Father Skiltall.jpg Exelica Story Mode 16 - Stage 3 Prologue (Eyes closed).jpg Exelica Story Mode 17 - Facing more enemies.jpg Exelica Story Mode 18 - To the final confrontation.jpg Exelica Stage 5 pose.jpg Exelica Story Mode 19 - Normal Ending 1.jpg Exelica Story Mode 20 - Normal Ending 2.jpg Exelica Story Mode 21 - Normal Ending 3.jpg Exelica Story Mode 22 - True Ending 1.jpg Exelica Story Mode 23 - True Ending 2.jpg Crueltear Story Mode 01 - That girl....jpg Crueltear Story Mode 03 - Damages.jpg Crueltear Story Mode 04 - Outside C'rna dyne.jpg Crueltear and Watt.jpg|Crueltear's Story Mode - Crueltear and Exelica meets Watt for the first time. Crueltear Story Mode 05 - Skiltall.jpg Crueltear Story Mode 13 - Beach stroll.jpg Crueltear True Ending - Crueltear and Exelica.jpg Group 53.jpg|"True Ending" Scene of Crueltear's Story Mode - Crueltear, Watt and Exelica waiting for the TH44 Faintear Faintear Story Mode 08 - Exelica and Faintear.jpg Faintear Story Mode 09 - The Triggerhearts are Reunited.jpg Faintear Story Mode - Normal Ending.jpg Faintear Story Mode - True Ending 01.jpg Faintear Story Mode - True Ending 02.jpg Faintear Story Mode - True Ending 03.jpg TH Enhanced - Exelica Wallpaper.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Official Artwork Galleries Category:Triggerheart Exelica (Character) Category:Triggerheart Exelica (Category) Category:Triggerheart Exelica Enhanced (Category) Category:Triggerheart Exelica RE:Anchor (Category)